Two Masters of Unusual Zanpakuto Spirits
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: Sequal to ADLL. She's sent to the human world to monitor hollow activity after the war, he's an exile. When they meet her mission takes an unusual turn. She has secrets, will he stay once he learns of them? UraXOC.
1. Sign me up, Captain

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I only own my OC's, Tama Shimizu and Minori Takahashi! This is a sequal to the story, "A difficult life lesson." So please if you don't fully understand this story, or you're wondering about a few things, go back and read that one.

fanfiction . net/s/6517295/1/A_difficult_life_lesson

* * *

Tama woke up with a groan, immediately her hand went up to her temple. _'Hang over? How much did I drink last night?' _she wondered to herself. She rolled over and saw Shuhei and Izuru in their underwear on the floor on either side of her, as they normally wound up when they drank too much. She blushed and covered them both with their uniform shirts so she wouldn't have to stare at their near naked forms. Those boys were like her brothers after all. She stumbled into one of the bedrooms, and noticed it as being Shuhei's, the guitar in the corner was a dead giveaway. She glanced into the mirror and screamed.

Quickly she sensed two spiritual pressures at the door.

"T, what's wrong?" Izuru asked.

"I got my nose pierced? Just how much did I drink last night?" Tama rambled she had entered the bedroom to see if her nose was broken due to the discomfort she was feeling, instead she saw a nose ring at the side of her left nostril.

"Well, it was your birthday," Shuhei reminded her with a slight chuckle. She noted that they'd both put on their hakama before coming to check on her.

Tama shook her head, "And you didn't stop me from piercing my nose?"

"Well... you wanted to get a dragon tattoo on your back, we talked you out of it," Shuhei said while rubbing his temple gently.

Tama took another glance at the nose ring, it was a silver dragon. She sighed, and took the piercing out. "I am never drinking that much again," Tama stated in a vow to herself.

They laughed and Izuru replied, "Hey, even drunk we wouldn't let you do anything you couldn't easily fix after."

Tama smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks guys, but I should head back to my own division."

They nodded and Shuhei gave her a teasing smile, "You're in the ninth by the way."

Tama rolled her eyes, "I gathered that from the guitar oh tattooed genius."

Shuhei placed a hand gently on Tama's shoulder, "You at least have enough time for a quick breakfast right?"

Tama shrugged, "I guess I could."

He smiled slightly and went into the kitchen, no sooner did he disappear, Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai appeared at the doorway to the ninth division's main room where Tama and Izuru were playing cat's cradle. Matsumoto had gotten Tama a pale blue obi sash that she'd noticed her admiring when they were last in the vendor area of the 78th. Renji had gotten her a matching pale blue scarf. Tama smiled and thanked them for the gifts, adding that they didn't have to since Christmas had only been the day before. They simply shrugged, Matsumoto noticed the empty sake bottles and whined that no one had invited her.

Tama rolled her eyes, the last time she had drank with Rangiku Matsumoto, the busty Lieutenant had grabbed Tama's breasts, and made comments about buying her a push up bra the next time she was in the human world. After that, Tama had resolved to never drink with the woman again.

Shuhei had then served up eggs benedict, a favourite breakfast food that Tama had discovered while on a mission over thirty years ago in the western human world for the Onmitsukido.

That had been ten months ago, before the Ryoka invasion. Now, Tama sat in the control room, her lower lip was sucked into her mouth and she lightly bit it as she heard Rangiku Matsumoto request the removal of their power limitations. She glanced to Byakuya who gave her a look that told her everything. As much as he wished he could go and help them himself, or send her to assist, without the proper paper work it would mean a headache and disciplinary action against both of them.

So she waited patiently, hoping that Yamamoto would agree the need was in fact dire. The two members of the sixth squad, waited with their stomachs up in their throat, their Lieutenant, Renji Abarai was in the human world with the tenth squad Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the eleventh squad's third chair, Ikkaku Madarame, and the fifth chair from the same division, Yumichika Aysegawa.

Although Renji annoyed her to no end, he was still her Lieutenant, and if something did happen to him, it would fall to her to handle the Lieutenant's responsibilities until a replacement was found. One of the operators in the control room gave the authorization for the power limitation removal, and she gave Byakuya a cocky smirk knowing that at least two of their guys had Bankai. After that, the battle was quickly over with the Arrancar defeated.

The sixth squad Captain left the control room with his third chair close behind him, once they were out of ear shot of the others, he turned to her. "They need you there Shimizu-san. I will start the paperwork."

"You seem confident that I can be of assistance," Tama stated a bit intrigued. Byakuya never gave admiration or respect for another's combat skill if it wasn't deserving, she wasn't sure she was worthy of it.

Her long-time friend and Captain glanced back at her, a bit of a glimmer of mischief in his steel coloured eyes, "You have an advantage even over those officers who have obtained Bankai but use your advantage with caution. If you are discovered-"

"I know," Tama interrupted. She hated being reminded that if anyone in the soul society aside from himself and Captain Unohana knew about her inner hollow she would be executed.

"Do you believe you can handle it?" He inquired, the question was out of sincere concern.

Tama smirked, "Sign me up Captain."


	2. The night before

Tama sat on the rooftop of Squad six, a pale sky blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders to guard against the night breeze. Years ago, she wore the standard Shinigami uniform with no modifications, now she wore the pale blue obi that Rangiku had given her, and the pale blue scarf that Renji had given her for her birthday was wrapped around her neck.

In her hair was a pale blue hair tie that Izuru knew she'd love which pulled her white hair back into a lose pony tail that draped down over her back but still kept the hair out of her face during combat. In addition to the hair tie he'd also given her a pair of pale blue arm warmers that also covered her middle finger and the back of her hands. Shuhei had given her something called an ipod that he'd bought in the human world, it was also blue and filled with music he knew she'd like. From what she'd listened to so far he had put Offspring, Sum41, and Linkin Park on the Ipod knowing she liked alternative rock songs. Blue was her favourite colour, everyone knew it. The lightning that Raiden emitted was pale blue, almost white, and his hilt had navy blue wrapping with yellow embroidery.

Byakuya having taught her the Utsusemi technique that Yoruichi Shihoin had taught him, gave her a navy blue under shirt that was sleeveless and backless. He also knew that during her time in the executive militia, Soifon had taught her the basics of using Shunko, though back then she hadn't known the name for it until Yoruichi had told Soifon. Byakuya had figured that if the need rose for Tama to use the Utsusemi technique she should have something to cover her upper half so she wasn't running around topless. Tama had laughed at the thought of fighting with her breasts exposed for all to see, though the idea of it had indeed terrified her. In addition to those things, she had recently perfected Byakuya's own signature technique, Senka.

Although Byakuya had started on the paperwork to send Tama to the human world immediately following the first encounter with the Arrancar, she wasn't approved for traveling to the human world until after the _war_ was over. Now they had some intelligence that suggested one Espada may still be alive and wanted her to keep an eye on things in Karakura town. She knew the name of the Espada as well, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques. Tama sighed as her mind took her back to the last time she, herself had seen Grimmjow.

_130 year old Tama had just hidden a 35 year old Minori and told her to mask her spiritual pressure, the child had nodded and obeyed her. Now she raced back to where Keiko was fighting the hollows and Adjuchas that had appeared in their district. She arrived just as the cat-like hollow leapt onto Keiko, knocking her onto her back, and then ripped out her throat. _

"_KEIKO!" Tama screamed, tears instantly running down her cheeks. She growled and charged at the Adjuchas with her Katana drawn. _

_It looked to her, "Don't be a fool. Comfort your friend as she dies and remember my name."_

_Gillian-class menos appeared and used a few beams of light to recall the remaining hollows as well as the Adjuchas that led them. _

"_Remember my name: Grimmjow Jaggerjacques!"_

_Tama watched seething with rage as they disappeared into the black hole in the sky. _

_She then turned to her friend and rushed to her side, gently shifting her so she could her. "Keiko," Tama breathed. _

_Keiko's golden hair was tinged red with her own blood, she was sputtering as she tried to talk, but could only whisper. Tama leaned in closer to hear her._

"_My sister - protect my sister, Tama. I kn-know you'll ke-keep her s-safe. I t-tru-" Keiko gasped out with her last breath. _

_Tama cradled her friend, sobbing quietly for a moment before unleashing an anguished scream that the next district heard. _

Tama closed her eyes in regret, she had failed her bestfriend, Keiko Takahashi, and she had failed Keiko's sister, Minori. Keiko was long gone now, for the past seventy years and Minori had been missing for fifty years now.

She sighed contently and relaxed as the wind whipped around her blissfully losing herself in the calming effects of nature until Shuhei cleared his throat from behind her.

Turning her head to see the 9th squad Lieutenant, he smiled slightly before sitting next to her, one leg slightly bent and resting an arm on his knee. "You're going to the human world huh?"

It wasn't so much a question, more like he'd heard a rumour and was seeking confirmation. Tama nodded in response, "Yeah, I leave tomorrow."

Shuhei gave her a worried glance, "Watch your back out there Sis."

Tama smiled a little and closed her eyes. Technically she'd grown up an orphan, without anyone except the frequent secrective visits of Byakuya Kuchiki to check in on her and train her in hand to hand combat.

Then in the Academy she'd become close friends with Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira, now she viewed all three men as brothers, though one of them she had to cherish secretly for fear of what their friendship coming to light would do to his social status.

"I will bro, don't get hurt too badly while I'm gone. If I come back to find you with more scars, I'll kick your ass," Tama replied slightly joking towards the end.

Shuhei chuckled, "You and what army?"

"I was Onmitsukido before I was the sixth squad's third chair, who says I'd need an army?"

Shuhei laughed and nodded in agreement. He wrapped an arm around Tama, pulling her into a hug. Tama wrapped her arm across his chest with her hand stopping at his shoulder, completing the hug, "I'm not joking Shu. You get hurt, pray I don't find out."

He laughed again, "back at you kid."

Tama shivered slightly, and Shu gave her a worried look. He stood and then picked her up bridal style, using his Shunpo to carry her over to the nineth. "I'm getting you some hot tea. Last thing you need before you go on a mission is a cold," he told her as she sat on the couch. There was no questioning in his voice, this was his big brother mode. Byakuya was similar with her as well though he disguised it as a commanding officer caring for an ill subordinate.

When Tama had caught pneumonia close to the prior new year, he had insisted that she stay at the Kuchiki manor and receive care from his personal healers rather than 'take up a fourth squad bed without necessity.'

In truth, he had been scared of her dying from the illness as his wife, Hisana had died from an acute lung disease herself. During that time, a rumour about Tama had reached their ears, claiming that she was not attracted to men. Both of them had laughed at the notion, with him knowing she had a crush on the 13th squad's former Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. Shiba however had been a married man, and Tama had been a teenager at the time, as such she never let on to him nor would she have allowed anything to happen. She was nothing if not moral.

Shuhei handed her a cup of steaming hot green tea, which she gladly took from him, "thank you Shu."

He gave a slight nod and sat next to her with his own cup of tea. The two drank the tea, and chatted back and forth a bit, yes he still had a crush on Rangiku, no he wasn't going to say or do anything about it, besides he was starting to take a bit of an interest in Nanao as well.

Tama glanced at him, "Nanao? Really?"

Shuhei nodded, "She's a strong feminist, she's big into books, and she doesn't approve of overly promiscuous behaviour."

"I'd say a more accurate term would be she doesn't approve of inappropriate behaviour," Tama replied with a smile.

Shuhei smiled and then nodded a bit. Still Nanao was a good girl, he was viewed as being the soul society's bad boy.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts Tama chuckled and sat her empty cup down, "Don't let stereotypes get you down Shu. Labels are for canned food, nothing else. Speaking of canned food, I'll pick up some vienna sausage for you while I'm in the human world."

Shuhei smiled a bit, "Thanks T. Remember, watch your back out there."

"Yeah yeah, same old song and dance," Tama replied non-chalantly as she waved goodbye to him, then shunpo'd back to the sixth division.

Walking into her quarters, she sighed as she glanced around at the science and research equipment that had taken her nearly 20 years of income to purchase. All in the hopes of finding a way to reverse her hollowfication, so far the best she'd done was give her hollow a cold which made for an interesting situation when she'd hear it cough or sneeze in her head and be almost compelled to say 'bless you' or 'would you like a kleenex' in casual conversation when no one else in the group she was with at the time was either coughing or sneezing. Luckily she'd been able to keep her mouth shut, though it did take a lot of self discipline to achieve.

Sighing she changed out of her uniform and into a pale blue kimono which was her pyjamas, then she pulled back the indigo bed sheets. Tama climbed into bed and fell asleep. _'I'll have to be careful though, if I'm too severely injured my hollow will take over to finish the fight and heal me. No big deal if I'm the only one there, but if someone else sees it-'_ she stopped her train of thought and shivered knowing what the outcome would be.


	3. Inner thoughts

Tama exited her hell butterfly form, and landed just outside the Urahara shop. _'De ja vu,'_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the building. She could hear arguing inside, it sounded like Renji and... a little boy?

She shook her head and entered the shop to find Renji arguing with a red-haired human boy.

Renji growled at the boy, "I'm not doing your chores anymore Jinta! I'm here to protect humans from Arrancar not sweep floors!"

"Funny, I thought doing chores would be a way for you to pay board here," Tama smirked from the door way as she crossed her arms.

Renji glanced up at her and scowled, "Shut your mouth third chair!"

Tama quirked an eyebrow, "watch it Abarai, I can kick your ass faster than you can blink and don't forget it."

A laugh was heard from around the corner, and Tama rolled her eyes, "How long are you going to plan on hiding?"

Kisuke walked into the room, fan already up in front of his face to hide his smirk, "hide? Me? Why would I hide?"

Tama glanced at him and shrugged, "Dunno. Why do you have that fan in front of your face?"

Kisuke chuckled again, "Because I can."

Tama smiled playfully, "unless I take it from you."

"You wouldn't be able to," Kisuke smirked.

Tama chuckled, "I'll have to really try someday then."

Renji sweat dropped at the two of them. Were they flirting with each other?

Tama shyly smiled at Kisuke while thinking to herself, '_he's not cute, he's gotten handsome.'_

Kisuke couldn't help smirking behind his fan, a condition that was slightly embarrassing to him, _'my, my! She's grown into a lovely woman, if she is in fact that same sixth chair I met thirty four years ago.'_ He watched bewitched as her lucious lips moved forming words that Kisuke was too distracted to hear.

Tama cleared her throat, regaining Kisuke's attention to her voice as she inquired a second time, "My gigai?"

"It's in the spare room, right this way," Kisuke replied as he led her to the gigai he had made for her so many years ago.

It had grown appropriate to her current age, however and appeared to be well kept but Tama was slightly repulsed by the clothing. Blue jeans with the knees torn out, and a hippie tie dye t-shirt. She inhabited the gigai and thought to herself _'yuck! I'd forgotten how uncomfortable these things are.'_

'_Mmm, the things I'd love to do,'_ Urahara thought to himself at the sight of Tama stretching, before scolding himself mentally.

'_No, no! Not the time for perverted thoughts Urahara. She's a soul reaper of the soul society. What's more if you were to go for her, she'd deserve special treatment. The mere fact you're still attracted to her after all this time-'_

"Something on your mind?"

"No, nothing at all," Kisuke lied, still smirking behind his fan.

"Uh-huh and I'm Pinocchio," Tama replied as she exited the room heading back to the main room.

Once he was sure she was out of ear shot, Urahara sighed and snapped his fan shut. _'Oh my! I've never been attracted to one girl for this long... and without seeing her for such a long stretch of time,'_ he thought to himself. He was a bit scared by the thought, it could mean full monogamy. On the other hand he was a bit elated hoping that she felt the same way about him, still without knowing her how would he know? He sensed a hollow nearby and became fully alert, from the front room he heard her angelic voice telling her Lieutenant, "I'll get it Renji, it's just a normal hollow anyways."

The next thing he knew her spiritual pressure, a feeling like the mist in the air just before a storm, was gone.

Tama shunpo'd to the hollow, it was half way between the shop and the local high school. It hadn't taken on the form of an animal, it was just large and possessed bulky muscles, its mask resembled a cartoon sunflower. _'What an amusing combination,_' she thought as she drew Raiden from his sheath.

She leapt up towards the hollow, it spotted her and moved slightly to one side avoiding her. Tama smirked _'so much for the idea of intelligent hollows. That jump wasn't meant to attack.'_

She twisted herself in mid air, and landed on her feet behind the hollow, then quickly flash stepped up above its head, and brought her Zanpakuto down slicing the mask in half. "Hmm, that was a bit too easy," she mused as she sheathed her sword and walked back to the shop, glancing at the surroundings as she did.

'_The place has changed a bit since I was last here,'_ She thought to herself. She sighed as she remembered that night when she had been in the human world with Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira to check out something new called a 'mall'. Before they'd even gotten their gigais a group of six menos had appeared. The three of them had held them off until Captain Kuchiki and Captian Kurosaki arrived to handle the situation. The three friends had been concerned about humans being attacked. Towards the end however, Tama had realised humans were not the target, she had been. After the attack they reverted back to their original plan of checking out this mall thing. She had been the first to get bored and suggested seeing a movie instead. She noticed that theatre was now closed, and the restaurant where they'd ate dinner afterwards was no longer there.

'_You can't go back in time, no matter how much you may want to,'_ She thought with nostalgia. She then chuckled remembering their discussion over dinner.

_"So Tama, you got the hots for anyone?" Shuhei asked clear out of the blue._

_Tama almost spat out the sip of milk she'd been taking, quickly her hand flew up to her mouth to prevent spraying anyone as she struggled to choke back the fluid before glancing at Shuhei, "excuse me?"_

_"You got a crush on anyone?" Shuhei repeated._

_Tama quirked an eyebrow, "interesting topic, can't say I do, no. Do you?"_

The white haired woman sighed a bit, that had been a lie. The truth was, she'd always had a crush on Kisuke Urahara, and realised it even more when they'd gone to him to get gigais. Not that she'd dare tell them that back then. They would've viewed it as a high school student crushing on their teacher and gotten grossed out at the thought.

She sighed, _'not that he'd ever find me attractive.' _

She was actually quite stunning, her skin tone was somewhere between pale and tan, with a very slight leaning towards tan. Her hair was as white as snow, while her eyes were a vibrant indigo colour. She stood at around 5'6", with a lean slender build. Despite how she looked she was immensely strong, once having rescued her lieutenant from a large oak tree that was threatening to crush him. Renji had been unconscious at the time, and Tama had held the tree back until Captain Kyoraku had shown up and helped her angle the falling tree so that Renji would remain unharmed.

'_I'm nothing special, in fact I ... have something evil inside me,'_ Tama thought bitterly as she closed her eyes in regret. She quickly composed herself as she entered the shop.


	4. men are perverted

Urahara sat at the main table sipping some tea, alone with his thoughts, _'Yoruichi's the first one I felt like this, but within 100 years that feeling dwindled back down to friendship. A very close friendship, I'm glad I didn't risk that for a few dates.'_

He blinked when he felt Tama's spiritual pressure coming back into the shop.

Tama glanced at him, noting the absence of her Lieutenant. She asked with genuine curiosity,"Where did Abarai go?"

Kisuke kept his eyes on his tea cup as he replied, "I sent him out for groceries."

"I see," Tama replied as she moved to force her soul candy out. Kisuke beat her to it, pressing the end of his cane against the gigai's arm. Tama blinked briefly then reinhabited the gigai, "Thanks."

Kisuke nodded, "tea?"

"Uh, yes please."

Kisuke smiled a little as he poured her a cup of green tea, which she took graciously. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, and smirked inwardly, grateful that his boat hat hid his eyes enough to conceal where his gaze fell. She had a magnificent body, she was well toned but still lean, her breasts weren't huge, they were in fact a bit on the smaller side. He was guessing maybe a B cup at most. _'More than a handful is a waste,'_ he thought to himself, hoping that he wasn't smirking outward yet.

Her legs were hidden when she was in soul form due to the hakama, but in the gigai, the jeans revealed her legs were quite toned, but there was no bulking muscle present. There was very little if any fat to be found anywhere on her, her waist was particularly petite. Her complexion was darker than his, but she was still fair skinned. Her hair was as white as snow, and flowed gracefully down to a little below her buttocks while her bangs framed her forehead. The bangs themselves were somewhat shaggy, not unlike his hair, and he noted she parted her hair slightly to the left side. Then his eyes inspected hers, from what he could see from the side. They were a pale shade of indigo, a cross between blue and purple and yet there was something almost mysterious about them. As if she put on a mask of happiness and jester for everyone around her, but there was something deeper within her that she kept hidden. He wanted to know what that hidden part of her was.

Overall, she was a beauty but he'd decided quickly that her hair was the most beautiful feature she possessed.

"Got a camera?"

"Pardon?" he inquired when she broke the silence.

She glanced at him, "you were staring at me, a picture would last longer."

He used the fan to cover the blush that appeared on his cheeks almost immediately upon hearing her words, as well as the shy smirk spreading rapidly across his lips, "I'm not permitted to look?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I said a picture lasts longer," Tama retorted with a shy playful smile.

Kisuke chuckled a bit, this girl was beautiful and possessed a sharp wit, a very deadly combination in his opinion. _'I want her even more now,'_ he thought to himself still smirking behind the fan.

Tama glanced at him and chuckled a bit, "I am here because of the Arrancar and Espada threat, however you do know most guys have perverted thoughts right? It's not going to offend me if you're hiding a pervy smile behind that fan."

She smirked a little, "hell, even women have perverted thoughts now and then."

Kisuke's eyes widened in slight shock, "really now? What sort of perverted thoughts hmm?"

Tama laughed, "I'll let your imagination work on that one. Right now I'm kind of tired, could you show me to my room?"

Kisuke nodded, still hiding behind his fan, and slightly worried about his condition down below. Tama rose to her feet, while Kisuke hesitated. _'Baseball, baseball, baseball, Aizen- okay,'_ he thought as he felt his excitement die down, only then did he stand up and lead Tama to a spare room.

"Thank you, I'll get started on some chores in the morning," Tama replied.

Kisuke nodded as he snapped his fan shut, "Alright. I'm a bit surprised, I have to twist Renji's arm... uhh metaphorically to get him to do chores."

Tama laughed, "unlike Renji, I don't rely on charity."

"I see," Kisuke replied no longer hiding behind the fan. Tama glanced at him, with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

Kisuke chuckled, "What's the blush for?"

She giggled before asking, "are you going to give me some privacy or watch me change?"

Kisuke blinked realising then why she was blushing, "my apologies Shimizu-san. I will leave you for the night."

She nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night."

"Night."

Kisuke closed her door and sighed inwardly. His issue down below was back, and even more solid than before. _'Great, no talking this one down,'_ he thought to himself as he went into the bath house.

He began running the cold water, he removed his hat and pulled off his shirt. Then he pulled off his pants and boxers as he stepped into the tub and started the shower. He shivered as the freezing droplets came into contact with his skin. _'I hope this works,'_ He thought to himself.

Tama stripped down to her under clothes before crawling under the blankets, _'I'll have to go buy some pyjamas tomorrow.' _

'_I wonder what Kisuke's doing right now,' _she thought with a slight inward chuckle before she fell asleep.

Kisuke sighed, and added some hot water to his shower. _'To hell with it, it's been a while anyway,'_ he thought as he gripped his throbbing member and began stroking himself. A small sigh escaped his lips as his hand completed the first stroke. He slowly began pumping a bit more. He felt his body responding to his movements, he became a bit harder in his hand and his hungry cock twitched excitedly.

He did his best to stifle a moan, keeping far more quiet than he wanted to as he picked his pace up slightly. His free hand landed against the tiles as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.

In his mind Tama was on her knees in front of him, her mouth in place of his hand, while she sucked him off and her tongue swirled around the tip occasionally flicking over the head. All the while one of her hands is gently caressing his jewels as she bobs her head up and down on his shaft, then he edges himself away from her mouth.

He then lifts her, up above himself, and lowers her onto his waiting erection as he fills Tama, her eyes close in pure bliss. Then still held in place by her velvet walls, he presses her back against the wall of the shower, and begins thrusting into her welcoming heat.

In reality he tightened his grip on himself when he penetrated her in his fantasy, and stroked himself more furiously, his release climbing edging closer to its peak.

"Tama - uhhh- oh yes - ahhh," he quietly groaned as several thread of white fluids shot from his erection, after he stood panting a little.

_'I haven't come that hard in years,'_ he thought to himself as he composed himself and turned the water to the shower off. At least he'd sleep well tonight.


	5. Getting to know each other

Tama woke up the next morning to the warm sunlight on her face.

'_Huh? I'm always up before sunrise. I slept in? That isn't like me at all!'_ She thought in a panic as she threw back the covers, and quickly dressed in her clothes noting to herself that she absolutely had to go shopping today.

"Urahara-san, I'm so sorry I over slept," Tama blurted upon entering the main room.

Kisuke simply chuckled, "It's Kisuke, and don't worry about it Tama."

Tama blinked while thinking to herself, _'he wants me to call him Kisuke?'_

She shook her head and started looking for the broom thinking that she'd start with sweeping.

"You're not going to eat first?" Kisuke asked, glancing at her from under his hat.

Tama was about to answer when her stomach decided to reply for her with a loud growl causing her to blush.

Kisuke chuckled, "there's lots of food in the fridge, help yourself."

Tama bit her lip but nodded.

'_She's even cuter when she blushes,'_ he thought with a small smirk, not bothering to cover his face with the fan this time.

Her brow furrowed again, "Where did Abarai go this time?"

"School, both he and Rukia go to Karakura High school under cover, monitor any hollow activity in that area."

"I see," Tama replied as she brought out some eggs for herself.

"Do you know how to cook with that sort of stove?" Kisuke asked, genuinely concerned.

She rolled her eyes a little, "Yes, actually. I spent a month in the human world on a misson once. Though it was in the US, so I got used to a few western dishes."

Kisuke was a bit intrigued by that, "such as?"

"Eggs Benedict for example," Tama replied.

"Eggs benedict?"

Tama nodded, "it's delicious but loaded with fats and calories. I don't eat it very often."

"I see. I take it it's one of your favourites then?"

Tama nodded, "I also like Teriyaki, doesn't really matter what kind. If it's Teriyaki, I'll eat it."

"Interesting," Kisuke mused.

Tama was whisking the eggs and milk together in a bowl, having melted some butter into a frying pan. She glanced in Kisuke's direction, "What's interesting about that?"

Kisuke shrugged, "I don't really know anything about you."

'_Other than you're drop dead gorgeous and you fight hollows like no one I've ever seen before,'_ he thought to himself, remembering their last brief encounter over thirty years ago.

Tama shrugged, "Just ask. Some things I'm a little sensitive about, but I'm pretty much open to any question."

Kisuke thought for a second, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green."

"Blue and yellow mixed together," Tama replied with a smirk.

Kisuke smiled a bit, "True."

Tama thought for a second, right now all she could think about was food, "favoruite junk food?"

Kisuke thought for a moment, "Potato chips. Favourite sea creature?"

"Manta Rays, what's your favourite sea creature?"

"Sharks. They're very powerful – kinda like me," he replied with a smirk.

Tama chuckled, "They're also blind and they eat their pups. I don't think you're blind and I don't think you run around eating infants either. You're more like a wolf. You've got some pride, you're powerful, you're a loner but you're also a pack leader."

Kisuke blinked, "uhh, wow- thanks."

Tama smiled a bit, "I like wolves."

Kisuke smirked a bit and sipped his tea. After Tama finished up with some chores she converted the money she'd received from working in the soul society into human world currency. She called over to Kisuke, "I'm going shopping."

Kisuke smirked, "Ah yes the favourite pass time."

Tama laughed, "Hardly. But I can't sleep in my underwear every night."

The mental image caused his cock twitch and become slightly hard. He sighed, if she got offended that was her issue, he never concerned himself too much with it before. Still the idea of seeing a girl- no not a girl- her, try on outfit after outfit appealed to him. Something he was sure Yoruichi would be astounded by if she ever found out. He glanced at Tama, "want some company?"

Tama shook her head 'no', "truthfully, I hate shopping. I'm not going to get much just what I'll need."

Kisuke nodded, "Have fun."

She made a face that was a combination of grossed out and 'yeah right'.

His member had swelled considerably at the thought of watching her change clothes. Kisuke sat at the table for a while before letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. He got up from his seat and went into his room, quickly locating his erotic manga stash. As a bachelor, he wouldn't bother hiding it if it weren't for the fact that he had children working at the shop, and that a certain feline would drop by unexpectedly. He then locked his bedroom door and turned on the lamp, flipping through the pages until he found one he liked. He half sat and half laid on the bed, and began stroking himself through the fabric of the hakama.

The knowledge that he had the shop all to himself –a rarity to be sure- caused him to let his guard down. Kisuke's cock became harder under his touch, and a low groan escaped him. He then reached inside of the Hakama and wrapped his hand around the pulsing shaft. He gave himself a few quick jerks before beginning to slide off the Hakama.

"Kisuke?" Tama's voice called into the shop.

He paused in mid-act, not having expected her to be back so soon. Glancing at the clock he saw she had actually been gone for three hours. _'I'll have to try to keep quiet,'_ he thought to himself as he slid out of the Hakama, his hungry cock sprung from the fabric. He took himself back into his hand and eyed the pornography he had decided on. He allowed his mind to run amuck as he stroked himself more furiously, and lost control of his pleasured cries as loud moans and groans escaped his mouth.

Outside the door, Tama blushed profoundly while thinking to herself, _'Okay let me get this straight, first he offers to go shopping with me and now he's – oh my god!' _

She blushed even deeper at the realisation. Kisuke's moans from behind the door got a bit louder, and not knowing what else to do she went into her own room, slightly ashamed at her own arousal from the noises he had been making.

Her womanhood ached within the fabric of the jeans, and she could feel the moisture between her legs, _'oh damn it!'_

Kisuke heard her door close, and smirked to himself once again. Knowing that he may have well turned her on sent him over the edge as his seed spilled onto his stomach. He grabbed a few Kleenex and cleaned up the mess he'd made before composing himself and redressing.

Tama's own hands were roaming her clothed body, although admittedly she had no idea what she was doing, with her past, she hadn't experimented with her own body, what she liked and disliked. Still a new feeling was rising inside of her, something she had never experienced in her 200 years of life. Desire, arousal, carnal needs, she needed a sexual release.


	6. I'm quite skilled

Kisuke sat at his table sipping a cup of tea and going over some financials, but something drew his attention to Tama's room, her spiritual energy had flared ever so slightly and from what was flaring he could tell she was frustrated with something. There was a desperate undertone to that frustration. _'She's been in there for a while'_ he thought to himself. Quietly he stood up and headed over to her door, knocking to inform her of his presence there.

"Tama?"

From inside the room, a half naked Tama blushed slightly and pulled the bed sheet up to her chin, "yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"No! I-" she stopped herself before she blurted the reason on her mind, _'I'm not decent.'_

Kisuke sighed, "Your spiritual pressure spiked, I know you're upset about something. Won't you let me help?"

Tama blushed even more, and only managed to stutter in response.

"Tama, I promise you, I grew up with a female childhood friend, in the same manor. All men are perverts yes, but one can think thoughts without acting on them," Kisuke confided, hoping to win over enough trust that she'd let him in.

Kisuke sighed, "cover up, I'm coming in."

_'No!'_ Tama thought in panic as she pulled up some of the heavier blankets to better cover herself as the door slid open, and in walked Kisuke, appearing calm, and collected.

Inside, his mind raced _'what is she wearing under those bed sheets? Is she completely naked?'_

He maintained his composed facade as he sat at the foot of the bed, his legs over the edge, and glanced at her under his boat hat. "What is it Tama?"

Tama blushed but didn't answer.

"Something unusual to you?"

Tama glanced at him and nodded before sheepishly admitting, "I- I don't know how- how to handle this."

Kisuke gave her a warm smile, "Well, I'm quite skilled at it, if you'd like some help?"

Tama blushed at the thought, but eventually nodded. This body was driving her crazy, she really needed that horrible desire inside satisfied. Besides, Kisuke had spent the entire night just across the hall from her, if he'd wanted to force himself then, he could've.

"It's just - I had a bad experience," Tama blurted. In truth, that was why she hadn't explored her own body.

Kisuke blinked, "Tama, I'm sorry."

He moved a little closer to her, at first she was slightly scared, but he then pulled her into a platonic hug, the kind that Byakuya would give her when they were in Rukongai. "No woman should ever experience that. If you want me to stop at anytime, just say so, I promise you I will stop," Kisuke continued as he pulled back from the hug.

Tama nodded slightly, "Okay." Her grip on the bedsheets lessened. Kisuke gently gripped them and pulled them back, revealing she was wearing a green silk bra and panties set. Tama felt herself tensing slightly. Kisuke noticed, and gently kissed her pulse point as a means of both turning her on and relaxing her.

Tama was amazed at how well it worked, as he pulled away from her neck, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before realising what she had done and pulled back, "sorry."

Kisuke chuckled, "I don't mind. Would you like a proper one?"

Tama looked to him, and then his lips were on hers, gently pressing against the warm flesh. Tama was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. She felt herself becoming wetter with the kiss. She fidgeted a bit, before a light whimper escaped her.

Kisuke pulled back from the kiss, and glanced at her. Her face looked almost pained, she was very frustrated with herself that much was for certain. He sighed slightly knowing what he was about to do would put him into a predicament again, but seeing her like that was too much for him to take. He coaxed her to straddle his lap, as he adjusted himself slightly under the Hakama. She obeyed, with one bare leg on either side of his lap, she lowered herself down over him so that her crotch was against his, he kissed her again this time running his tongue along her lips asking for entrance while his hands gently rubbed her back. Tama responded by parting her lips and letting his tongue in. Against his will a moan escaped him. He knew it was because the sensation of having his tongue in her mouth while he felt her wet heat against the most sensitive part of his body - even clothed – was very arousing.

'_His mouth tastes like green tea,'_ she thought to herself, as she tasted his tongue exploring her mouth. Soon her tongue followed the same action in his mouth, while she began grinding her hips against his instinctively. Kisuke moaned as he felt himself slowly becoming hard again.

_'I haven't been like this since I was a teenager,'_ he mused mentally. He moved his hands from her back around to her breasts and lightly squeezed them, then rubbed his thumbs against her erect nipples through the fabric.

Tama let out another small whimper, her grinding conveying her urgency.

Kisuke's mouth left hers, then he kissed her jawline, then back to the pulse point, lightly biting her neck then sucking at the injured flesh. Tama moaned inspite of herself, this was incredible. Through the fabric of her underwear and his Hakama, he felt her moisten even more. He pulled back from her neck, a devilish smirk on his face, "hmm, I believe we've found a hot spot."

Tama pouted, she knew she was close but this wasn't getting her over the edge and she needed to. Kisuke smiled at her, "It's that bad hmm?"

Tama nodded, grinding against him a bit more furiously. Kisuke's head was starting to get hazy, but he did his best to stay focused. This was about her release, not his.

"Lie back down Tama, and trust me. If you ask me to stop, I will."

Tama nodded and laid back down on the bed. Kisuke positioned himself next to her, his own arousal now straining against the fabric of his Hakama for the third time in twenty-four hours. _'This girl's something else,'_ he thought as he cupped one breast, lightly kissing the valley between her breasts, the back of his head exposed to her. He unhooked the front clasp of her bra, revealing her breasts to him. His cock twitched happily and hungrily at the sight. He took one breast into his mouth, sucking lightly while his hand travelled down south to her throbbing womanhood.

Tama let out a pleasured moan as he ran his hand over her fabric covered mound. Pulling his mouth from her breast, he glanced up at her, "may I?"

Tama nodded, her face was flushed.

_'She is close, she just needs that final nudge,'_ Kisuke thought as he slipped a hand into her panties and began rubbing her clit with the calloused pad of his pointer finger.

Tama gasped at the sensation, as her eyes rolled back in her head. Kisuke smiled to himself, "You may feel some pressure for a little bit, as always just say stop if you don't want me to."

Tama nodded, "keep going."

Kisuke smirked, and briefly lifted himself off the mattress so the hand he'd been propping himself up with could remove his hat, which he then tossed onto the floor before resuming his prior position. Kisuke moved the hand within her panties down and used his middle finger to begin fingering her, hooking it slightly to ensure he hit her G spot.

Tama panted a bit, causing Kisuke to smile a little. After a bit, Tama began moving her hips to match his motions, a few light moans escaping her.

"Does that feel good?"

Tama bit her lip and nodded.

"Good," Kisuke replied as he kissed her cheek. Tama turned her head and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss. If he could have an orgasm from nothing more than a kiss, he certainly would have at that point, electing instead to groan into the kiss. His own arousal was gradually becoming painful for him to bare._ 'No, I got her like this, I'll take care of her first,' _he thought angrily to himself.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Tama's own hand reached down to touch his arousal, causing him to gasp at the touch.

"Much as I appreciate you wanting to help me, I feel responsible for this whole thing. Just let me help you," Kisuke pleaded to her.

Tama shook her head 'no', "How about we help each other?"

Kisuke glanced at her, he wouldn't go all the way with her, not without a few dinners first at least. He withdrew his finger and manuvered them so that she was on top. Tama pouted looking close to tears, he quickly realised why. His finger inside of her was almost getting her to the edge, but she might need something larger to achieve the goal. He sighed, "I believe I know what will get you there, Tama. It's just that it requires more than what we're currently doing."

Tama bit her lip as she slid herself up and down against his erection, causing deep throated moans to escape both of them.

"Kisuke, if you did only want to take advantage of me, you could've quite easily last night," she pointed out.

Kisuke groaned as she rubbed her heat against him again trying to say in between pleasured gasps, "Tr-true. But I w-wouldn't."

Tama nodded, reaching into his Hakama and grasping the stiff cock in her hand. His back arched off the bed in shock and pleasure.

"Tama, do you w-want me to?"

Tama nodded, she really didn't care what it took, she wanted this desire gone. She blushed a bit, "In truth... I've had a crush on you for a while."

Kisuke chuckled, suddenly feeling like a human teenager in high school, "I like you a lot too."

He slipped out of his Hakama and boxers just enough that his throbbing member was exposed, he watched her reaction, it seemed to be a combination of interest and fear. The fear stabbed at him worse than any blade he'd ever come into contact with.

"Tama?"

The indigo eyes met his grey orbs, they were definitely afraid. "If you don't want to, I could try something else," Kisuke offered.

Tama shook her head 'no' she was afraid that he might view her as a liar when he felt her hymen break, but she hadn't been lying about the bad experience. However, her front hadn't been the hole that was assaulted. As such, she was still intact and she knew this would hurt.

Kisuke pulled his boxers up, "Let's wait for that all the same. It isn't about you, I'd rather wait."

Tama nodded in agreement, "Okay, but then -"

Her sentence was cut off by her breath catching in her throat as Kisuke positioned himself over her and began dry humping her. Tama moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kisuke groaned a little and placed his hands on either side of her as he moved faster.

Tama angled herself so that his cock brushed up against her clit over and over, then a new sensation began to overtake her, a warm tingling sensation started at the pit of her stomach and exploded out through her body. "Uhh- oh god – ahh – what's -" she was crying out in between pants and moans.

She groaned as the warm tingling reached every corner of her body, leaving her in pure bliss as her body briefly tensed under him, Tama bit into the fabric of Kisuke's shirt to quiet her pleasured cries as she rode out her first orgasm.

Kisuke groaned again, "Tama... I'm cl-close. Do y-you mi-mind?"

Tama shook her head 'no', "not at all."

Kisuke picked up his speed against her moaning, groaning and grunting as he tried to push himself to climax, not even caring if he'd come inside his boxers. They washed after all and he hadn't fooled around with anyone in such a long time, it was all to exciting to pass up.

Tama noticed his facial expression, and pulled him in for another searing open mouthed kiss. Kisuke moaned loudly into her mouth and picked up his pace once more. Tama moved her hips along with him, hoping to drive him over that peak. Kisuke pulled back from the kiss, his face contorted as if he was in pain, his own body tensed as the hot cum shot from his cock and spilled into the fabric of his boxers. A few smaller gentle rocks against her heat, to fully empty himself, and he then rested against her body.

Tama laid under him panting a bit, "Wow."

Kisuke numbly nodded, "Yeah."

He rolled over next to her, uncertain if it would be alright to hold her, or not given the circumstances and what she had told him. He smiled warmly when she crawled into his arms. "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, as she fell into a light sleep.

Kisuke smirked, "you're welcome."


	7. The Past Bites

_90 year old Tama ran through the streets of Inuzuri as fast as her legs could carry her, but it was no use this guy was determined to get her. Without thinking she turned a corner and found herself in a dead end ally. 'Wrong turn,' she thought as she moved to spin around, only for the man who'd been chasing her to grab her arms, pinning them against her back and force her down onto her knees, still not facing her. "I'm going to teach you what happens, when females don't accept their place," he snarled at her with venom in his voice, and something else she couldn't place. _

_He pushed against the back of her head, and forced her down while keeping her legs bent against the ground, her rear end was up in the air. 'I'm not here, I'm not here,' Tama thought over and over until the cold autumn air grazed across her more private regions. "He-" he clamped a hand over her mouth, Tama tried to move her arms only to find that he had bound them together with something. 'I can't be here, this is a night mare, I'm going to wake up,' the child thought over and over, and then pain seared through her as she felt him violate her, in the one place she thought no one would ever enter. After what seemed like an eternity it ended. _

_'Now go! Just go and leave me here!' The child begged inwardly but she heard a sword unsheathing and then immense pain on her upper back. 'He's writing something! Oh dear god he's...I've got to try harder. Even if no one cares in this district maybe there's an outsider nearby,' she thought to herself. She bit down hard on her rapist's hand, causing him to withdraw the extremity and curse. This was her one chance, filling her lungs she screamed as loud as she could, "HELP ME!" _

_The sword was at throat, she felt the coldness of the blade beginning to cut her, and then she felt something she'd never felt before. What was that? It seemed as if the air had become led. The sword was withdrawn from her neck and her attacker ran off into the ally. Tama curled into a ball on the dirt ground and sobbed._

Tama's eyes shot open and clenched Kisuke's shirt, he gently rubbed her back, "what is it?"

Tama shook her head from side to side, "nothing."

Kisuke's eyes met hers, "something, but you don't want to talk about it."

Tama nodded, "yeah."

She rested her head against Kisuke's chest and heard his heart beating, Kisuke lowered his head so that his chin rested on the top of her head, "You're safe here Tama."

Tama nodded again while scolding herself inwardly, _'you're pathetic. Something happened 110 years ago and you can't forget about it. You share something incredible with a decent – albeit perverted – guy and then you have a nightmare about the past. Grow up already.' _

She sighed inwardly, _'worst thing is, just a month or two after that, I was hollowfied. I experienced two horrible things less than six months apart. Word of the Rukongai experiments didn't even reach the Seireitei until Aizen had perfected his virus and went on an experiment rampage ten years later. I'm being such a child, I'm 200 years old, I should act like it.' _

She became aware that Kisuke was watching her, and glanced up at his grey orbs, there was something almost pleading about them. Bracing herself she asked, "what is it?"

Kisuke pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "something's bothering you."

Tama hugged him a bit tighter and buried her face in his shirt, "it's really nothing. It was just a bad dream."

Kisuke kissed the top of her head, "are you having regrets?"

Tama's eyes widened and she glanced up at him, "no I'm not. I guess I- surprised myself a bit, letting things get that far so soon. Even still, I don't regret any of it."

He smiled warmly and resting his forehead against hers his eyes closed.

"I did mean what I said Tama, I do like you a lot."

Tama giggled a bit, causing him to give her a look that was both hurt and confused as he asked, "what's funny about that?"

Tama shook her head still smiling, "we just seem like a couple of nervous high school students confessing to their crush."

Kisuke chuckled a little, "well aside from the high school student, that's exactly what I am."

Tama cupped Kisuke's face, and gently pressed her lips against his. Kisuke was shocked at first, but returned her kiss, placing one hand at the back of her head. Both realised instantly this kiss was different from the others that they had shared, there was no lust or sexual need in it. It was soft and sweet, filled with complex emotions that words existed for but didn't serve justice to. To them the kiss seemed to linger but in reality it was only a few seconds long before Tama pulled back.

Kisuke smirked, "I see. So I'm not the only one hmm?"

Tama blushed a little, but shook her head 'no'.

Kisuke, still smirking, leaned in and gently kissed her forehead before asking, "So... would you let me treat you to lunch?"

Tama giggled again this was kind of reversed, but then again she wasn't a very traditional person, "Yes, I would."


	8. Sparring Session

Two weeks later, Tama was becoming bored while Kisuke busied himself with finances. They had been dating since their little 'escapade', and she was losening up a bit more about sex. He hadn't asked anymore about her nightmares, or what exactly had happened. She had revealed to him that Unohana had been in the 78th district that day looking for a few bargains on plant pots and had responded to her scream for help. Retsu had sat with her, and treated her injuries while trying to console her. She then bought the young Tama a katana, and returned to the 78th every week for fifty years to train her in Kendo and keep her skill level increasing.

"I'm gonna go train," Tama told him.

Kisuke nodded, "Alright. If you like, once I'm done with this sheet I could come down and spar with you?"

Tama smiled with a slight nod, "Alright."

She then left the main room and headed towards the training room in the basement. Renji had told her about it, but she had to admit she was quite stunned at how massive it was. She smirked a bit and popped her soul candy, and decided to practice against herself until Kisuke could get away from his paperwork.

"Bakudo, 26 kyokko kuron," She recited her own modified spell, and a perfected light clone replica of herself appeared before her.

Both women drew their Zanpakutos, the clone swung first, Tama dodged the attack and jumped, landing on the middle of the blade with one foot, while the other leg kicked at the clone's head.

Half an hour after Tama headed down to the training grounds, Kisuke put the pencil down with the contented sigh, the inventory was done. Grabbing his cane he stood up and headed down towards the training ground.

Tama felt Kisuke coming downstairs, and quickly dismissed her clone just minutes before he came into view. She smirked a bit when she noticed he had the hat on his head, still.

Kisuke glanced over at her, "You were sparring down here with someone."

Tama shrugged, "Not really. Just a spell I modified years ago."

"I see, and what does that modified spell do?"

"It umm, creates a light clone of the caster," Tama replied honestly.

"That's interesting," He responded with a grin.

Tama chuckled, "Are we chatting or sparring?"

Kisuke smirked and drew Benihime, while Tama drew Raiden.

"Ladies first," Kisuke said.

Tama rolled her eyes, "chivalry is so dead."

She swung her Zanpakuto at him horizontally, he easily blocked it, then she angled her blade and pushed his sword away as she went for another swipe at him. Again he deflected. He flash stepped to her back and swung, she brought her blade back behind her and blocked his attack without turning around.

"You're holding back," Tama observed.

Kisuke smirked, "How could you tell?"

"You're a former Captain, it makes sense you'd hold back against a third chair. Word of advice though, don't. Only reason I'm not Captain rank is I don't have a bankai."

He smiled, "I see. I simply don't wish to harm you."

Tama laughed, "on my worst day, I could take more punishment than most of the current Captains."

She pushed his blade away then delivered a round house kick at him. He jumped back, "Nice try."

Tama smirked and flash stepped behind him, landing on his shoulders with her legs tucked under his arms, then back flipped and released him in mid air.

'_I feel like I'm sparring with Yoruichi again,'_ Kisuke thought as he landed on his feet. He glanced around, Tama was nowhere to be found. He stayed alert, and then felt his legs give away beneath him, he had just enough time to recognize her white hair as she rolled out of range of his falling body. She had kicked his feet out from under him. While he was in the midst of getting up she brought her leg up to kick him, he blocked with his hand, then a punch was thrown at him, he deflected with a kick.

"You're pretty skilled," He stated.

"Thanks for the compliment," Tama replied while smirking.

She lunged at him with her Zanpakuto, he deflected with Benihime. She spun, and he used the chance to send another attack her way. She jumped, landing on his sword arm's wrist, and kicked the side of his head before back flipping off him.

Kisuke jumped back slightly stunned. A third chair had gotten a hit in against him.

Tama smirked, "Told you, I can fight on a Captain level without Bankai."

Kisuke chuckled, "No wonder they sent you."

Tama giggled a little, "Yeah I suppose."

Kisuke approached her, then leaned in and kissed her. Tama kissed him back, gently cupping his cheek. Kisuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Tama traced his lips with her tongue, and Kisuke opened his mouth to grant her access. For a while their tongues caressed each other. Kisuke brought his left hand up from her waist and began roaming her body a little. Tama's own hands left his neck and cheek, and began caressing down to his chest. Kisuke felt himself becoming aroused and pulled back from the kiss, "You up for messing around?"

Tama smiled and replied by pulling him back in for another kiss. Kisuke moaned into the kiss as her body lightly brushed against his erection. Tama noticed the hot spring and pulled back from the kiss. Kisuke almost whimpered, until he noticed her gaze and followed it to the hot spring.

A playful smirk crossed his lips, "Do you want to?"

Tama nodded with a smile. He took her hand and led her over to the hot springs. He took off his hat, but was caught off guard when Tama began kissing him again. She started pulling the hem of his shirt upwards, he complied raising his arms so she could pull the shirt off, then he removed her blue scarf, carefully unwrapping it from around her neck, followed by her shirt. Then the navy blue undershirt, He kissed her neck as he pulled the arm warmers off her arms, then pulled her in so their chests were skin against skin. She gently nibbled at his neck as she began working on his pants, untying them and then pushed them down a long with his boxers.

He untied her blue obi, and then removed her Hakama followed by her under clothes. Then they stood there, naked next to the hot spring, and his 'not so little soldier' at full attention. He gave her a quick kiss before picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the hot spring. She climbed into the warm water with a small sigh, and Kisuke entered the hot spring right next to her.

She glanced over at him and smiled, then savagely attacked his mouth, stunning him for a moment before he kissed her back, resting his hands on her waist. After a moment, Tama reached down and took a hold of his hands, then moved them down further so they were cupping her butt. This both pleased and surprised him, she had a phobia of people touching her ass ever since she was attacked 110 years ago. He didn't know the details, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that her behind had been the point of violation.

She then reached down and gently began stroking him. A hiss of pleasure escaped him, soon his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Kisuke?"

He nodded in response.

"Do you want to?"

He gave her a slightly startled look, "Are you sure you're up for that?"

Tama smiled, "It's you, I'm not nervous."

He pushed her hand away from him and gave her a questioning glance, "Where do you want to do this?"

Tama giggled, "Right here."

Kisuke found a spot in the hot springs and sat down, he then reached his hand out to Tama, who grasped it eagerly and walked over to him. His hands caressed her breasts, while her mouth decended onto his, and started another open mouthed kiss.

Kisuke's hands moved from her breasts to her waist, and pulled her close. Tama steadied herself with her knees planted on either side of him. He helped her find the proper angle before she started taking in the tip of his swollen member. He moaned into her mouth. Tama pulled back, "That feels good, just that?"

Kisuke nodded, and groaned when she decended more onto him, sliding fully down his length. Tama bit her lip a little, and Kisuke held onto her hips forcing her to stay still for a moment. He needed to get used to being inside of her, and he knew she'd need time to adjust to him being inside. He began kissing and nibbling her neck trying to get her mind off the pain he knew she had to be feeling. After a moment she began rocking a bit.

"Is it better now?"

Tama nodded, a look of pleasure on her face.

"You want to start moving?"

Another nod, Kisuke relaxed his hold on her hips and began guiding her up and down his length, after a moment her arms came up to his chest and she began riding him at a slightly faster pace. He moaned and began thrusting up to meet her hips every time she slid down towards his pelvis.

Tama glanced at him, _'He's so hot when he's into it.'_

Kisuke's eyes closed in ecstasy and his head rested against the rocks, a groan escaping him.

Tama began riding him a little faster evoking a louder groan from him, as he held onto her hips and moved with her, she moaned a bit, and instantly his head was buried between the valley of her breasts, kissing and sucking the tender flesh.

Kisuke's hands left her hips and went up to the back of her shoulders, causing more power behind her bouncing . It seemed all too soon when he felt himself edging closer to the end.

Another bounce from her, a loud moan from him and his seed shot into her. She continued to ride him through his orgasm adding to the pleasure he felt.

He then sat there panting a bit, "you didn't get yours yet."

Tama chuckled, "It's alright."

She gently kissed his lips, "I love you Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke smirked a bit, "I love you Tama Shimizu."

* * *

AN: Big time apologies for the length of time between Chapters here. So not me. Unfortunately there have been a string of family crisis since December so I've been caught up dealing with that. It's still not over yet, I have to move so at some point between now and May fully expect that my updates on chaptered stories will be limited. I'll try to compensate with as many one shots as possible.


	9. Minori

Tama and Kisuke sat around the table of the main room, exchanging casual chatter back and forth. What did she think of the human world? Would he return to the soul society if he had the choice? One important topic that came up was, how long could this last?

"You know, in all honesty, I don't care if it lasts a month, a year, a decade or the rest of my life. I'm just glad I met you, no matter what the outcome is," Tama admitted with a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

Kisuke smiled a bit, "I'm glad we met too, Shimizu-sama."

"Urahara-sama," Tama breathed dreamily.

Kisuke held a chuckle in at her response, "I love you Shimizu-sama."

Tama smiled, she gently leaned in and planted a quick, tender kiss on his lips before responding, "I love you Urahara-sama."

Her soul phone began beeping, a private phone that she had previously told Kisuke only Byakuya could reach her on. Reason being, he was the only one to know about this phone being in existence. She read the text message and her brow furrowed. Kisuke had to admit that looked cute, especially in the ankle length blue denim skirt she was wearing, and the pale green tank top.

"What is it?"

"Apparently Byakuya's coming for a visit in a few weeks, and he has a surprise for me," Tama answered.

Kisuke smiled a bit, "Well it isn't your birthday, I wonder what the surprise could be."

Tama nodded, "So do I. He knows I'm not materialistic, the only thing I really want... I'm not sure I can have."

"What's that?"

Tama bit her lip while her eyes filled with sadness. She replied in a barely audible whisper, "Minori Takahashi, my former best friend's little sister... I want her back. She went missing about fifty years ago in Inuzuri... kidnapped. We never found any trace of her. I'd just want some closure from that. I don't expect she's still alive."

"I'm sorry Snow," Kisuke breathed as he played with her hair a bit. Her snow white hair, that was the reason for her nickname 'snow'.

Tama nodded, "I miss that little brat."

Kisuke smiled a little, and held Tama close.

Back in the Soul Society Byakuya adjusted the blanket, bringing it up to the sleeping child's chin, she was no longer the little girl he remembered, she had grown quite a bit. He sighed inwardly as he watched her sleep, fearful of nightmares and sleep disturbances. _'The poor child has been through a horrific nightmare. For now the best I can do is keep her here, within the manor and away from the others until I know if she... if he...' _

Byakuya allowed his train of thought to trail off and shook his head a bit. He couldn't bare the thought that the sweet and innocent child might have been infected with the hollowfication virus by her capture. It was pure luck that he was able to obtain the mission to search a building that had appeared in Inuzuri after Aizen's imprisonment. It was just pure luck that he found her, malnourished and dehydrated but alive none the less.

She was still small, only about 4 feet tall, and given her age of 105 making her roughly 10 years old in human years. He watched her with the same intensity as a father would watch their newly reunited child. After a warm meal, and a bath there was no mistaking it. The deep blue hair, splayed out on the pillow, framing her young face. A face that lacked the naivety that most children possess, her innocent view on the world was lost years ago in Inuzuri when her sister died. It was further compromised when a Shinigami that they now knew to be Sousuke Aizen kidnapped her. After fifty years, he'd finally found her. Tama often called her 'kitten', because when she was an infant her cries sounded like a mewling kitten. To him, she was 'Mi-chan', or 'Minny'. Her spiritual pressure left a scent, like the smell of the salty sea at the beach, her eyes and hair were blue, and their rich colour matched the depth of the ocean.

She had been exhausted as well, as such he told her to rest up before they went to visit Tama together. He knew Tama would be shocked to see her, but he anticipated once that shock wore off, she'd be delighted to see this particular child. After all she had made a promise to her best friend, much like the one that he himself had made to his dying wife, that she would look after Keiko Takahashi's little sister to the best of her abilities. He knew Tama's heart was burdened with guilt, believing the child to be deceased as a result of leaving her unattended for twenty minutes while searching for medicinal herbs.

_A _smile crossed Byakuya's stoic face, giving him a softer look, _'after fifty long years, we've finally found you Minori Takahashi.'_

The child shifted a bit in her sleep and her brow furrowed a bit. Byakuya stayed by her side in anticipation of her waking from a nightmare, and if she did he'd be there for her. Just as he tried his best to be for Rukia and Tama.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I do apologize for taking so long to update this story. I kind of hit a brick wall in terms of inspiration and then I just realized a way I could add a bit of a twist to the story and keep writing it. Whoop whoop! I was also on a bit of a Kirahina kick for a while, and I still have one fic on the go involving that pairing. So I cannot guarantee I'll update this story as often as I did when it was first created, but I will update! I am _NOT_ putting it on Hiatus!


	10. Drowning

The blue haired girl sat straight up in bed and screamed, Byakuya calmly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving it a very gentle squeeze, "Mi-chan, you're safe."

Minori sat, her breathing ragged before she threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around the noble Captain's neck and cuddled close to him.

Though he'd never admit it in public, nor to anyone save Tama herself, he hugged the child back, stroking her dark blue hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"Was it a Shinigami Captain?" He asked in a stoic tone, though inside his anger boiled at the thought of Aizen causing such a sweet child to have nightmares.

Minori shook her head 'no', "I was drowning... there was a voice... calling to me."

'_She's a Shinigami,' _Byakuya realized. Often he and Tama had both wondered about that. Was Minori a Shinigami herself? Did she have a Zanpakuto? If she did, how long would it take before that spirit began to surface?

"It's been happening for a while now I ju- I jus-" she lost what small grasp of composure she had left and began to tearlessly sob.

"Mi-chan, I believe that you like Tama and myself possess a Zanpakuto spirit. If you wish it, I will assist you in your studies so you can converse with her," Byakuya offered in a soothing tone, and rubbing her back as he spoke.

Minori bit her lip in thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

Byakuya's lips curved upward ever so slightly into a very small smile, "Are you hungry?"

Minori nodded, "d-do you have tuna?"

"Of course," Byakuya replied and looked over as a staff member brought over a tray of tuna sashimi for Minori.

* * *

In the human world, Tama sat between Kisuke's legs, his arms wrapped around her as they watched the sun setting from the roof of the shop.

"How did you meet Keiko and Minori?" Kisuke asked.

Tama sighed, "I was about 89 years old when I met them, I'd been surviving on my own in Inuzuri for the past 19 years. I was out looking for food that would be easy to steal when I heard an infant crying. I knew nothing of babies, but I knew that if someone didn't try to look after it, it wouldn't stand much chance of survival, so I went to investigate, and I saw a young girl, about 5 years younger than me, holding a baby close to herself while a couple of adults closed in on them. I fought the adults off and led the girl back to the abandoned house I stayed at. There wasn't much room there, I knew eventually I'd have to try to find something bigger... but for the immediate issues, it was more than sufficient."

She stopped to choke back a few tears and steady her voice, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Keiko said that they had been left with a relative when their parents fell ill with some sort of disease. Their parents didn't survive the illness, and the relative turned abusive. Often believing that scaring a baby with a katana was a good way to stop them from crying. Keiko got in between Minori and the Katana every time. She had the slashes on her back to prove it. One night after the relative passed out drunk, she bundled Minori up, grabbed the few things she could carry, and ran away. They'd been running since that day, six months before I found them. So we formed a tag team. One of us would stay with Minori while the other one scavaged for food, water and clothing."

Kisuke blinked back his own tears, and nuzzled his face into Tama's neck, "you're incredible Snowflake. You really are."

Tama nuzzled into Kisuke a bit, "I love you Wolf."

"I love you," He answered as they shared a kiss.

_'Such a beautiful woman, inside and out,'_ Kisuke thought to himself as he placed a hand at the back of Tama's head to pull her closer.

Tama allowed herself to move in closer to Kisuke while her mind was else where, _'I should've told him by now. I'm just- I'm scared to say anything. I don't want this to end.'_


	11. Selfish

Sixteen days later, Tama stood in the kitchen cleaning vegetables to cook for their lunch. She giggled when Kisuke wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Turning her head she kissed his cheek, the scruffy looking man smiled as he gave his white haired girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Why won't we rent a movie?" Kisuke asked.

Tama blinked a bit, "Last movie I saw was Godzilla... while it was in theatres."

"2001, or the original?" Kisuke asked.

Tama blinked again, "I guess it would be the original."

Kisuke smiled, "Well let's go see what kind of movies they have at the video store, hmm?"

"But lunch?" Tama asked. _'My hollow gets out of control when I don't eat.'_

"We can pick something up on the way back."

Tama bit her lip nervously but nodded, "Alright."

'_What's got her nervous?' _Kisuke thought to himself.

Tama put the vegetables away and smiled at Kisuke, "Lead the way then."

Kisuke smiled, tilting his signature green and white stripped boat hat, as he headed out of the shop. Tama bit her lip slightly as she followed him, wiping her damp hands onto her form fitting blue jeans, _'I have to tell him at some point... or should I even bother? I'm a hidden Vizard and he's an exile... how can this ever work? If I'm discovered, I'll be executed.'_

She inwardly sighed, but kept her dismay internal, not allowing it to outwardly show, _'I'm being selfish. I never should've gotten involved with him. This is too much. There's too much risk in this relationship. I've never given in to carnal desires before, why now? Why was it him? I just don't get it.' _

They walked in silence for a while, Kisuke occasionally taking a sneak glance in Tama's direction from the corner of his eye. Both nearly jumped when her soul phone went off.

Tama checked the message, and blinked at the reading.

"Tama?"

"An Espada? I thought they were killed off in the war," Tama replied as she popped her soul candy, she then flash stepped off towards the reading's coordinates.

Kisuke sighed as he changed direction and followed Tama, walking calmly. As he walked he silently began to wonder to himself what was going on with her, she had been a bit more quiet the past few days, not to mention she seemed to be forcing her smiles lately. Could it be that it was just lust for her and now the lust had passed?

He sighed as he walked in a serene manner, not bothering to rush. He kept his eyes focused on his destination as he walked and thought to himself, _'I don't know. But her spirit particle reading is different from when I first met her. Before she hid a lot in, but lately she's been demonstrating power beyond what you would expect a third seat to have obtained. It's almost like she has a hidden power she hasn't told me about. I wonder if she has achieved Bankai.'_

In the middle of the sky, Grimmjow stood overlooking Karakura town, a few newly healed scars visible from his last encounter with the substitute Shinigami.

"I'm going to find you Ichigo Kurosaki... and then... I'm going to kill you," Grimmjow thought out loud as he used his pesquisa for the substitute's spiritual pressure, scowling when he couldn't find it.

His eyes widened when a blade pierced through the back of his shoulder, he looked behind himself to see a white-haired female soul reaper. Her hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail, she wore a deep blue scarf around her neck, and blue fingerless gloves covering the back of her hands. However, the most prevalent feature of her appearance being a very deep, angry scowl on her face as she seethed, "You flipped out furball. You're not even worth being called litterbox droppings"

Grimmjow had a confused look on his face as he looked at the soul reaper before he began to laugh, he pulled himself off of her blade and looked at her, "Well, well, what do we have here? You've come to avenge your lost friend?"

Tama kept silent, and glared Grimmjow down, her scowl not leaving her face for a moment. Grimmjow kept his expression stoic, before he sneered when he looked at her again_, 'What's with this bitch? Her spiritual pressure isn't like anything I've sensed before. Even that first guy that could wear a hollow mask... he's harmless compared to this one. Who is she really?'_

Tama inwardly winced, _'I'm so hungry right now... I'm not sure I can fight him off without hollowfying... but I have my duty to consider and that comes first.'_

She heard a low growl followed by a muted roar inside of her head.

_'Yeah, I know you're trying to get to the surface again, I just won't let you,'_ Tama thought to herself. _'I might as well end this quickly...'_

She stared Grimmjow down, holding her Zanpakuto's hilt in both hands infront of herself, "Tenmentsu tento shi, Raiden!"

Four prongs appeared at the base of her Zanpakuto, and clamped against the blade, _'If I fight like this, it'll increase the voltage I put out with each attack. Time to fry a cat.'_

Grimmjow watched Tama intently, to calculate her next move before growing impatient and sonidoing towards her.

Tama kept her expression stoic, _'This is for you Keiko... Bakudo 26, Kyokko.'_

She vanished from Grimmjow's sight, hidden under curved light.

* * *

Tenmentsu tento shi - Flash and Illuminate.


End file.
